


Праздник

by Fire_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А Оливер все молчал. Дал ей выговориться, но даже когда девушка замолкла, ничего не сказал. Лишь пристально смотрел на нее, но спустя какое-то время отвел взгляд в сторону. Снег за окном все также медленно покрывал все вокруг, и Гермиона впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя по-настоящему уютно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник

Иногда Гермионе кажется, что всё и все вокруг пытаются свести ее с ума.  
Это относится к вечно недовольному Рону, слишком заботливой миссис Уизли, всегда понимающему Гарри Поттеру и постоянно советующей и навязывающей что-то Джиневре, на чьи советы у мисс Грейнджер развилась аллергия.  
Неудивительно, что в Рождество, когда атмосфера стала накаленной до невозможного, а всевозможные стремления кого-либо в очередной раз помирить снова рассорившихся Гермиону и Рона сделали все еще хуже, девушка сорвалась и устроила скандал.   
Слова вылетали сами, и, абсолютно потеряв контроль над собой, Гермиона спохватилась только тогда, когда уже было поздно и было сказано слишком много всего, что не давало ей покоя последние недели две; досталось всем от разъяренной волшебницы поровну, но даже от этого ей не стало спокойнее, скорее наоборот.   
Злая, раздосадованная тем, что не сумела себя сдержать, она вылетела из дома двенадцать на площади Гриммо, где все собрались для празднования, и быстрым шагом пошла прочь.  
Непонятно взявшиеся откуда в коридоре часы пробили шесть вечера.  
Ближайшие несколько часов видеть кого-либо категорически не хотелось.

На улице уже давно потемнело. Крупные снежинки лениво опускались на все, что только можно: одежду, волосы, каким-то образом попадали за шиворот и ужасно раздражали, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Разве что повыше натянуть шарф и опустить голову.  
Ветра, к счастью, не было, но девушка понятия не имела, куда она может пойти.  
Возвращаться в любимую небольшую квартиру, которую она приобрела около года назад, не хотелось, провести все это время на улице тоже, но перспектива зайти в какое-то кафе, которое сейчас было просто переполнено, не особо радовала, потому что большое скопление народу заставляло девушку злиться и нервничать еще больше.  
Положение спасла случайная встреча, которая, за последние несколько месяцев, уже стала привычным делом.

\- Оливер! – окликнула волшебница парня, стоявшего у витрины какой-то палатки с сувенирами.  
\- Привет, Гермиона, - расплылся он в улыбке.   
\- Присматриваешь подарок своей пассии? Или просто так смотришь?  
\- Да так, есть один человек, которого порадовать хочется, но об этом позже. Я смотрю, ты куда-то спешишь? – парень заметил, как она постоянно закусывала нижнюю губу и переводила взгляд с него на дорогу под ногами и обратно.  
\- Нет, - как-то сдавленно отозвалась она. – Я сегодня вообще никуда не спешу.

Вуд нахмурился, неожиданно схватил девушку за запястье и повел за собой.  
Куда они шли – она не имела понятия, но спрашивать не хотелось.   
Хотелось и дальше так идти, нигде не останавливаться, быть ведомой хоть кем-то, но, кажется, ее судьба была не такой. Все время Гермиона вытаскивала своих друзей, позже – конкретно Рона, а сейчас ей необходимо, чтобы кто-нибудь вытащил ее.   
«Кто знает, может хоть у Оливера это получится?» - мрачно думает она, когда они останавливаются у какого-то маленького кафе, а потом пытается отогнать от себя эту мысль.

\- Прошу, - Оливер открывает перед ней дверь, пропускает девушку вперед, стягивая при этом со своей шеи промокший от снега шарф, а после идет следом.

Она выбирает столик в самом конце, в углу.  
В помещении очень тепло, поначалу кажется, что слишком, приятно пахнет какими-то специями, и запах этот смешивается с запахом кофе, горячего шоколада и свежей выпечки. Живот девушки сводит судорогой, и она невольно вспоминает о том, что в последний раз ела только утром, перед тем, как разобраться с подарками и заглянуть к Гарри, где все и собрались.  
О последнем она старается не думать, а потому задумчиво берет в руки небольшое меню, которое уже лежало на столе, и начинает его листать, не замечая, как погружается в себя.

\- Выбрали что-нибудь?

Молодая девушка уже стоит рядом с ними, готовая записывать заказ. Гермиона невольно отмечает, что у нее очень красивые глаза - светло-карие, с золотистыми вкрапинками, а еще красивые светлые волосы, заплетенные в причудливую косу, и только потом вспоминает о меню.

\- Будьте добры кофе и два круассана, - улыбается она, переводя взгляд на Оливера.  
\- То же самое, - как-то небрежно кидает Вуд.

Официантка кивает и уходит, не забывая напомнить о том, что заказ принесут через пять минут. Про себя Гермиона думает о том, что это то необходимое количество времени для Оливера, чтобы обо всем ее расспросить.   
И оказывается права.

\- Итак… - многообещающе начинает гриффиндорец.  
\- Я просто со всеми рассорилась, - выдавливает из себя Гермиона.

А потом она не может заставить себя замолчать.  
Слова снова выливаются из нее бешеным потоком, и девушка не может себя контролировать. Все, что накипело, что не давало покоя, теперь наконец было высказано. Да, это был второй раз, но почему-то именно после него отпускало.   
Спадало наконец то напряжение, которое не давало покоя так долго, сменялось странным умиротворением и тупой ноющей болью где-то под ребрами.  
Все упреки, все прежние размолвки – все это находило выход в этом странном монологе, и вся обида, которую затыкали так долго, наконец постепенно иссякала, оставляя после себя лишь непонятную усталость и чувство вины, которое вполне можно было объяснить, но которое так хотелось вырвать из себя.  
Выдрать вместе с воспоминанием того, что она устроила и осознанием проблем, которые могут возникнуть.  
А Оливер все молчал.   
Дал ей выговориться, но даже когда девушка замолкла, ничего не сказал. Лишь пристально смотрел на нее, но спустя какое-то время отвел взгляд в сторону.   
Снег за окном все также медленно покрывал все вокруг, и Гермиона впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя по-настоящему уютно.  
Горячий кофе помог немного взбодриться, а свежая выпечка приятно заполнила пустоту в желудке, и легкая горечь карамели, оставшаяся на языке, почему-то невыносимо напомнила Гермионе о родителях.  
На глаза навернулись слезы.

Они вышли спустя десять минут.  
Оливер по-прежнему ничего не говорит, но держит ее за руку, пока они снова куда-то идут по оживленным улицам.   
Откуда-то слышен смех, детские и взрослые голоса – радостные, счастливые, звонкие. Они немного бьют по ушам, но в праздник это простительно, думает Гермиона.  
И решается задать вопрос, который ее мучает.

\- Ты скажешь что-нибудь или мы так и будем бродить в молчании?  
\- Не будем. Просто мне кажется, что тебе давно надо было с ними всеми разобраться. Это было бы… правильнее, - он немного задумывается над тем, что сказать дальше. – В любом случае, ты это сделала. И сейчас мой долг никуда тебя не отпускать.  
\- В смысле? – она резко останавливается, чуть не врезаясь в парня.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что я позволю девушке в Рождество после скандала остаться одной? Мисс Грейнджер, где ваша рассудительность?

Но на ответ у девушки просто не хватает сил.  
Пораженная словами Оливера, она просто какое-то время стоит и смотрит на него, не в силах отвести взгляд и побороть шок.   
Вот так просто взять и пригласить к себе чужого человека, не имея на то никаких особых причин, думает она, это же сумасшествие; и какой-то голосок внутри головы надрывает глотку в жалобном писке «даже не думай!».  
Но Гермиона отгоняет от себя эту мысль, благодарно обнимает Вуда и чувствует себя самой счастливой девушкой этого вечера.  
Она не думает ни о чем: ни о том, что крупно поссорилась со всеми, с кем могла, ни о том, что впереди еще долгие дни, наполненные такими же ссорами, ни о том, что ее снова ненавидит часть семейства Уизли.   
Все это отходит на второй план.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Оливер улыбается, крепче смыкая руки за ее спиной и вдыхая запах корицы, ванили и кофе, успевший впитаться в волосы девушки.  
Ленивые снежинки все также размеренно и лениво опускаются на землю.   
Шумный город перестает казаться таковым, и ощущение праздника и счастья обещает не покидать, как сам город, так и Оливера в ближайшие несколько часов.  
Что же касается Гермионы, то она со счастливой улыбкой думает о том, что это один из лучших праздников, которые у нее когда-либо были.


End file.
